


A Bowl of Soup

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Day 5 of Pokeshipping Week, Gen, One-Shot, Pokeshipping Week 2020, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Someone had to cook. It was either Ash or Misty, so Ash volunteered, even though it'd be his first time cooking anything.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pokéshipping Week 2020





	A Bowl of Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Pokeshipping Week, today's theme; First Times
> 
> So I know this one will not be one of my best works because I whipped it up... just now lol. Even so, I had this idea swimming in my head but hadn't found the time to write it until last minute, so it's not quite what I originally had in mind, but still.

"Uhhh..."

Ash stood confused, a spatula in one hand and a ladle in the other as a pot of soup began to boil. "Hmmm..." he took a taste, dissatisfied. "Maybe it needs more salt? What do you think, Pikachu?"

"Pika..." his little yellow pal immediately went for a bottle of ketchup.

"A-Ah, no Pikachu!" Ash quickly ripped it from Pikachu's grasp. "This is soup, not an omelet!"

"Chaaa...."

"Now let's see, hmm..." Ash flipped through the recipe book.

Currently, Ash and his friends were visiting his mom. Only problem was, she was feeling a bit ill, Mr. Mime refused to tend to anyone else, and Brock was 'out on a date'. This left Ash and Misty as the only options for fixing dinner.

“I'll do it!” Ash had volunteered.

“Oh Ash, you don't know a thing about cooking!” said Misty. “Let me do it!”

“I'd rather risk burning the house than to eat that mystery stew again...”

Misty turned really red at that comment. Her first time cooking in Brock's place wasn't very glorious either.

And that's how Ash ended up in the kitchen that night.

* * *

"It's ready!"

Ash served Misty a bowl. She stared down at it, blinking "Uh, what is this?"

"Tomato."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Unlike you, I followed the recipe.”

Misty slammed her hands on the table. “I was trying to be creative!”

“So you're not going to eat it?”

“Well I....” her stomach growled at that moment.

“Don't worry Misty, I actually made sure this soup was edible.” Ash's teasing was starting to get on her nerves.

Misty glared at him, sitting back down. She took a spoonful and... “Oh!”

“See? It's not that bad, right Pikachu?”

“Pika!”

“No, it's...” Misty got quiet.

“Haha, see? Not bad for a first try, huh?”

She crossed her arms. “You still could've seasoned it a bit more.”

“I know, but I wanted to make sure you could actually eat it. I'd feel bad if I messed up and you had to starve because of it.”

“Well, I guess plain soup is better than no soup.”

Yet for a plain soup, it tasted so warm.

Ash may have made fun of her for that horrible mystery stew she concocted back when Brock was sick, but maybe that was because he was afraid of doing the same thing to her—getting too involved and excited to cook for the first time, only to create a poisonous disaster.

Perhaps she was looking into it too much, but still...

Never had such a boring, dull bowl of soup tasted so delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't do it on purpose, but the fact Ash made tomato soup could technically reference that really stupid "Tom Ato" alias he came up with in "Showdown at Dark City" lol. 
> 
> I forget what episode it was, but the mystery stew is a reference to an actual episode where Misty had to cook 'cause Brock was sick and she made this really weird purple soup called "Misty's mystery stew" that was terrible, haha.


End file.
